Naughty Little Prince
by Dannyu-chan
Summary: Keita accidentally walks in on the King and the Vice-President getting frisky, intrigued by what he sees and unable to get it out of his mind Keita confronts the two older students; who decide that Keita deserves a "punishment" for his snooping...Keita/Niwa/Nakijima threesome RATED M FOR A REASON


The dexterous hand of the blue haired Vice President tugged eagerly at the shirt buttons, experienced fingers moving quickly; whilst the slightly broader brunette boy opposite him ravaged his neck with strong kisses. Once the President's tanned and toned chest was bare Nakajima Hideaki proceeded to push the other boy further across his desk, papers sliding to the floor, tugging his trousers down. Niwa Tetsuya gave an excited and feral grin, reaching forward to throw his partner's blazer to the ground...soon both men were nearly naked...it was...

Ito Keita sat up in his bed with a start. Guiltily he peeled back the covers to look down at his burning erection, realising what he had been doing. Slowly he retracted his grip from his length.

Once again he was fantasizing about the King and the Vice President.

Biting his lip and curling up in to a ball of shame he wrenched his eyes shut. Desperately trying to replace the images in his head (so vivid...so vivid...) with something, _anything_ else. But it was no use.

It had been this way for nearly a week now, ever since he'd accepted that favour from Kazuki. He had innocently gone to the Student Council's office in order to deliver a report. He'd knocked. Of course he had knocked. But after a few minutes of no one answering he assumed the two students were hard at work, and so engrossed that they couldn't hear him...well this was true in a manner of speaking.

He pushed open the door to reveal a scene that had made him gasp. A brutal and sensual fight for dominance, the two men, upon the desk. Lips locked. Hands savagely roaming, clothing being removed...

They did not see him. Quietly and quickly Keita had exited, running down the corridor. As far from them as he could possibly get, the picture of what he had just witnessed blazing in his mind.

Not that it was wrong for a man to love another man! Not at all, and they did make a most attractive couple. Keita had thought to himself. He had admired the two student council members for a long time for their intellect and strength.

But...never like this!

He could never have imagined it. Yet now, it was all he was imagining. Every spare moment the scenario would float back in to his head, be extended. Well hung crotches and muscular bodies becoming bare, strong hands reaching, powerful thrusting-

Again Keita's member throbbed painfully at this fantasy. He reached his hand down between his legs.

Once more, it seemed he would bring himself to completion thinking of them.

The report was never delivered by Keita in the end. Instead he had tracked down Shunsuke and traded some meal tickets so he would do it for him.

Keita hadn't spoken to the Vice-President or King since that day. But that was fine. He didn't think he could look either of them in the eye without blushing!

But things couldn't go on like this. He was purposefully avoiding them wherever he went, often being terribly late for lessons as he would frequently be forced to hide behind lockers or take an opposite route if he saw them. Even Kazuki could see that something was wrong!

"You seem distant Keita, what is it?" he asked worriedly one lunch time.

"Oh...nothing. I dunno, I guess I just haven't felt myself recently" Murmured Keita, moving his food about his plate. _Well if that's not a huge lie..._he thought sadly at the unintentional double meaning of his words, that was all he had been doing recently…

"Look! See, you're not eating properly! Now that's not the Keita I know and love." Kazuki extended an arm around his friend and pulled him close. The smaller red headed boy felt strangely comforted by the contact.

"Listen, anything I can do, just let me know. I miss my cheery Keita" said Kazuki, reaching out a cheeky finger to poke Keita on the nose.

After a few moments Keita smiled, for what felt to him like the first time in ages.

"Of course Kazuki-kun."

If only his friend could find a way to clear his head.

After many more feverous nights Keita knew what he had to do.

He had to return to the Student Council's Office. He had to make things normal again.

It wasn't too difficult; soon there was another errand for him to run, this time from Bell Liberty's Queen. It was to collect a paper on the Council's Sports Spendings for the Treasury. Keita nervously accepted.

His feet seemed unable to function properly as he walked once more down the corridor he'd been avoiding for over a week. Yet before he knew it he was back at that door. His fist shook as he rose to knock. Hesitating, half of him hoping and half of him dreading that he would glimpse something similar to before.

His knuckles made a dull sound against the wood.

After a brief moment the deep and smooth tone of Nakajima's voice met his ears,

"Enter."

Releasing a breath he did not realising he had been holding in, he did so.

Nakajima was typing away at his computer. Niwa was stretched upon the sofa, frowning at a piece of paper, which he lowered to the ground to look up at Keita.

"Hey!" a great grin spread across his handsome face, "long time no see, how you doin' Keita?"

Keita reached a shy hand to the back of his head,

"Not too bad thankyou Niwa-san." He smiled sheepishly.

"So what's up?"

"Uh, yeah, the Treasury asked me to come and collect a report for them, on your, um...Sports Spendings..."

Keita felt his voice trail off and looked down at his feet. Heat pooled in his cheeks. He found himself unable to maintain eye contact with the Council President.

"Ah sure, that'll be on Hide's desk over there" said the King kindly, sensing the younger boy's apparent nervousness.

Keita and nodded and walked over.

"Good afternoon Keita-kun." Nakajima's fingers abruptly halted their typing. Swivelling in his chair he crossed his arms and flashed his ice blue eyes upwards to meet Keita's, "You seem flustered today."

Keita's cheeks flared even more. He hated the way the cool Vice President could do that, see right through him. That sharp gaze felt like it could singe a hole through your soul.

Chewing his lip Keita's face became warmer.

"Mmm...yeah."

"Care to tell me why?"

The small red haired boy turned his head away and made a tiny and indiscernible noise. Slowly, Nakajima raised himself from his chair and took measured steps towards him.

Keita's heart began to beat faster. A great drum resonating through him. It got quicker as Nakajima came nearer. Until he was so close that Keita swore he was going to explode. Now his eyes were staring at the taller teen's uniformed chest.

"Hmm?" continued the Vice President reaching out long fingers to capture the younger boy's chin. He tugged his face upwards to force their gazes to meet.

Now Keita was certain he was going to expire on the spot. At this sudden contact his heart nearly stopped then and there. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to look in to those two twin pools of blue. He found himself becoming lost in their depths.

Nakajima...the Vice President...he was always so, so _flirtatious_ thought Keita. Any excuse for contact, and always, always penetrating him with that sexy stare...hypnotising.

He was becoming lost, lost in a dense and hazy fog. It weighed heavily on his brain.

Before Keita could realise just what the hell he was doing he had leaned forward and planted a kiss on the blue-haired student's lips.

The other man welcomed it, eagerly inserting his tongue in to Keita's mouth, probing, exploring...

After a few moments Keita slowly pulled away.

"Keita..." came a soft yet low voice

Keita whipped his head around. There standing just behind him was Niwa, a tender but unreadable expression on his face.

It took only a few steps to close the distance between them. Still wading through the fog, Keita closed his eyes once more and moved his head so that his mouth met the full lips of the President. This time it was a much warmer, gentler kiss, not as forceful as Nakajima's...

Keita's eyes suddenly snapped open. He froze and leapt back as if scalded.

He had kissed Nakajima,

He had kissed Niwa...

What had he done?

He backed away looking at the two of them, their gazes expectant. He felt like a little trapped animal. Spinning round, he made a bolt for the door.

"Oh no you don't" said Niwa with a chuckle, easily grabbing Keita's arm.

Nakajima whipped to the doorway – blocking Keita's escape. Keita stood motionless for a few moments, until his bottom lip trembled.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he whimpered.

"Hey, hey it's ok." Said the King softly, pulling the little redhead in to an embrace.

Keita let him. Wearily he flopped against the older boy's powerful frame.

"I, I don't know what came over me," he sniffed, "I've always thought, thought so highly of you two...and, I just don't know what came over me. It's just, I've wanted to do that, ever since, ever since..."

Screwing up his face, his voice suddenly increased in volume,

"Ever since I saw you two together in here!"

The two Student Council members knew exactly what was meant by that last statement. A few seconds of silence passed. Keita cuddled in to Niwa's secure grip.

"Well, well" smirked Nakajima striding towards the other males. He moved forward with measured steps, his body sleek and controlled; a panther advancing towards its prey. Keita's already panicked heart began to pump faster. Nakijima crouched down, so that his face was level with Keita's. Raising a casual eyebrow he continued, "We've got a naughty boy here." He then extended an elegant finger, lazily tracing a line down Keita's cheek. "Such a naughty little prince" he breathed.

Keita gulped, feeling incredibly scared and also...aroused.

Nakajima's stare, if possible, became even more intense. Keita's heart began to thump again. The Vice President's voice was lowered to a husky whisper.

"And do you know what we do with naughty boys Keita? We punish them."

Keita's breath hitched as the King began to massage his shoulders,

"If this is what you want, Keita."

But before Keita could reply, Nakajima; with a wicked smirk, snaked forward a hand to stroke the first year student's growing erection.

"Oh I think it is my King."

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
